


Cooking/Baking (Day 21)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [9]
Category: DanPlan
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Baking, Cooking, Dirty Jokes (Minor), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: It's a cold evening, so Daniel and Hosuh are spending it baking.
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Daniel Lim
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544668
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Cooking/Baking (Day 21)

**Author's Note:**

> Bro I'm slackin man at getting these out

Daniel and Hosuh were in the kitchen baking. It was a cold evening, so what better way to spend their time indoors? Hosuh was in the middle of making the batter for cake when Daniel started getting bored. 

“Hosuh! I’m bored!” “

How? This is fun!” 

“Yeah, because you’re doing all the fun bits! I don’t have anything else to do!” 

“Well, I’m sorry but I don’t know what to tell you.” Daniel pouted and puffed his cheeks at him. He looked around and spotted some icing. He smiled mischievously and grabbed the icing bag. Then he started to slowly put some on Hosuh. 

“Daniel! We need that for later! And you’re getting me dirty!” 

“I can get you dirtier if you’d like.” Hosuh’s face went red. 

“Daniel!” 

“What? I’m bored!” 

“So? We have a cake to finish!” 

“But Hosuh!” Hosuh sighed, giving up. 

“Alright fine. Give me the icing.” “

Hell ye-wait what?” 

“Give. Me. The. Icing.” Daniel saw the look in Hosuh’s eyes, and he slowly handed over the icing bag. Hosuh smiled and put some on Daniel’s neck. Then he slowly pressed his lips to where the icing was and sucked on it. 

“H-Hosuh!” Hosuh lifted up with a pop sound and a smile on his face. 

“Aw, you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed~” he cooed. 

“S-Shut up! We have a cake to make!” 

“But I’m liking this now. The cake can wait, and it’s not going to be sweeter than you, that’s for sure~” 

“Hosuh!”


End file.
